


dreams no longer hollow

by lco123



Series: Slow Burn [3]
Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hard M, Post-Canon, Smut, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lco123/pseuds/lco123
Summary: It’s wonderful to spend the days with Sterling, going on hikes, leading Bible study, eating every meal together, sitting in front of the bonfire. It’s more consistent time than they’ve ever gotten to spend together, and soon they’ll be off at different colleges, so April isn’t about to take that time for granted.But the days are also completely structured, planned practically to the minute. And just about every one of those minutes involves the needs of children. Anywhere April goes, three to ten eight-year-olds are sure to follow, and the same goes for Sterling. They’ve had basically zero alone time together, and it’s driving them both up a wall.
Relationships: April Stevens/Sterling Wesley
Series: Slow Burn [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094087
Comments: 10
Kudos: 164





	dreams no longer hollow

**Author's Note:**

> Um, so, I don't know where this came from. I got enamored with the idea of April and Sterling working at church camp as a couple, but then it seemed the part of that story that I really wanted to tell was what happens on their night off. So...maybe I'll flesh this out at some point, but for now, enjoy these horny ladies finally getting some alone time! (It's a hard M, folks.)

Some time alone can’t come soon enough.

This is April’s third summer as a camp counselor, and she’s good at it. She’s known around camp as being tough but fair, an expert organizer of the daily schedule, and a welcome presence in any emergency, everything from twisted ankles to a rainstorm forcing a change in activity.

This summer, she’s also in charge of training new counselors.

One of whom is Sterling.

In theory, spending the summer before college together like this sounds great. And in many ways, it is. Sterling is a quick learner and, unsurprisingly, a really good counselor. Funny, creative, and warm. The kids love her right away, and she doesn’t even have to soften up to them the way April did her first summer here.

It’s wonderful to spend the days with Sterling, going on hikes, leading Bible study, eating every meal together, sitting in front of the bonfire. It’s more consistent time than they’ve ever gotten to spend together, and soon they’ll be off at different colleges, so April isn’t about to take that time for granted.

But the days are also completely structured, planned practically to the minute. And just about every one of those minutes involves the needs of children. Anywhere April goes, three to ten eight-year-olds are sure to follow, and the same goes for Sterling. They’ve had basically zero alone time together, and it’s driving them both up a wall.

April can feel herself getting a little bitchier than usual in her frustration, and she’s noticed Sterling having a shorter fuse as well. If Sterling wasn’t here, April doesn’t think this would be a problem; she’d miss her, sure, but it would be easy enough to compartmentalize and focus solely on camp when the possibility of being near Sterling wasn’t even an option.

This scenario, of spending virtually every day with Sterling and not being able to do a single thing about it, is basically torture. The prospect of sneaking around exists, certainly, but it’s easier said than done, especially when they’re both bone-tired by the end of every day.

A week into camp, something miraculous happens. April is granted an evening off, and it happens to be the same evening as Sterling. Maybe it’s divine intervention, or maybe the camp director—a woman in her forties with a crew cut who speaks vaguely of her partner—is looking out for them. Either way, April practically runs to Sterling’s cabin when she gets the news.

“We’re going out,” Sterling announces with a wide grin. “I don’t care where, I just need you to be there.”

“It’s a date,” April replies easily, rocking forward on her toes.

April is basically counting down the hours, so of course the day of everything that can go wrong, does. A girl pukes after lunch and then becomes particularly clingy with April, and then the afternoon craft project goes awry when a giant container of beads spills all over the mess hall.

April is running late by the time she’s jogging back to her cabin, having finally gotten the kids and their counselors situated for dinner. Sterling is sitting on her porch, staring up at the sunset, and she smiles with her tongue between her teeth when she sees April.

Sterling isn’t dressed up, but it’s still a shock to see her in something other than the long khaki shorts and green polo that are camp uniform. Instead, she’s wearing tight denim shorts and a sheer flowery shirt over a white tank top. The bottom half of the shirt is unbuttoned, tied around Sterling’s waist, and April wants to pull her closer by the loose ends, wants to peel her cute little outfit off and fuck her right here against the wall of the cabin.

But she’s not going to do that, of course. They need to actually leave the property if anything remotely sexual is to happen.

“You look really good,” April comments, well aware that her gaze lingers on Sterling’s thighs.

“Thanks,” Sterling replies, clearly pleased, as she hops to her feet. “Are you changing, or…? Not that you need to, you look cute in that.”

“Yes, sorry, five minutes,” April promises, opening the door to the cabin, which she knows will be flooded with kids in the next fifteen minutes. “You can wait on my bed.”

Sterling raises an eyebrow. “Thought you’d never ask.”

“Just sit.”

“Whatever you say.”

April lingers in the doorway for a second, reveling in the sight of Sterling sitting on her bunk, leaned back on her palms, so effortlessly stunning that April has trouble concentrating.

Sterling smirks back at her, which doesn’t really help the situation. The promise of what tonight will bring has created such a powerful charge between them; April’s been thrumming all day. She blinks herself back into her body and the task at hand, grabbing the clothes she picked out earlier and heading into the curtained-off changing area.

“You know,” Sterling calls through the curtain. “I _have_ seen you naked before. You could change out here.”

April chuckles as she pulls her shirt over her head. “Yeah, and that would end well.”

“I think it would end very well.”

“And I think it would end with us accidentally traumatizing a group of Christian eight-year-olds.”

Sterling hums but doesn’t contradict her. April finishes getting dressed before holding up her phone and checking herself out in the camera. She looks good, she decides, in her black tank top and short purple skirt. April never thought she’d say this, but it actually feels kind of good to wear a skirt after a week in nothing but shorts, especially given how warm it is.

Plus, she knows this particular skirt floats up a little when she walks, and that’s sure to drive Sterling wild.

April pulls her hair back into a ponytail—it’s far too humid to wear it down—and slips in the one pair of earrings she brought with, tiny gold hoops.

“Okay, ready,” April announces as she flings open the curtain.

Sterling blinks up at her, mouth slightly ajar.

“You alright there?” April prompts.

“You look amazing,” Sterling breathes. Her gaze is hot, hungry, even.

April grins, taking a few steps forward. “Why, thank you.”

Sterling is still sitting on the bed and doesn’t seem particularly interested in moving. In fact, as April walks closer, Sterling actually has the audacity to spread her legs, her eyes on April’s all the while. Like she thinks April might just drop to her knees right here.

Which, truthfully, if the potential consequences weren’t so dire, April probably would.

They’re close enough to touch now, and April reaches a hand down to Sterling’s unhinged jaw. She grips it gently, stomach clenching at the shaky sigh Sterling lets out. April sweeps her thumb over Sterling’s parted lips before nudging Sterling’s jaw up until her mouth is fully closed.

“Didn’t you ever hear that it’s not polite to stare?” April whispers, letting her hand drop.

Sterling’s throat bobs as she swallows. “You like my staring,” she remarks as she finally stands up. And, well, she’s not wrong.

Sterling threads their fingers together as they walk to the car, and April feels a little thrill as she gets in the driver’s seat. She loves camp, loves spending time with the kids and Sterling, loves feeling like she has a purpose, but she can’t deny that the notion of being off-duty for the night has some definite benefits.

And one of those benefits is sitting beside her, fiddling with her phone. April grins as the music of The Chicks fills the car. One of their early songs, “Wide Open Spaces.”

“You rebel,” she comments. “My dad actually actually collected their albums from our neighbors and lit them on fire after they spoke out against the Iraq War. Our backyard smelled like burnt plastic for a month.”

“They’re feminist icons,” Sterling declares. “Plus, great musicians.”

“I agree.” April hums along to the song, feeling Sterling’s eyes on her. When she glances over, Sterling is staring hard at her cleavage. April suppresses a shiver. “My eyes are up here, you know.”

“Believe me, I know.” There isn’t an ounce of remorse in Sterling’s voice. “I have plenty of time to appreciate all of you. What’s the plan?”

“Well, I thought we could grab some dinner, maybe check out one of the little galleries in town—”

“April.” Sterling’s voice is deeper, and the sound tugs at April’s gut.

“Yes?”

Out of the corner of her eye, April sees Sterling shift in her seat. “I love you, and I would love to grab dinner and check out a gallery.”

“I’m sensing a ‘but.’”

Sterling sighs. “I just—I’m so horny that it’s hard for me to think.”

April is pretty proud of herself for not crashing the car. She was under no illusions about how the night might end, and she wants it badly ( _so badly_ ) too, but she thought they’d at least go through the charade of a date, first.

“I see,” April replies evenly. “Well. What are we to do about that?”

Then Sterling’s hand is on her thigh and the window for pretense is officially closed. April isn’t even sure where they end up parking, but it’s somewhere dark and deserted enough. Sterling is already scrambling to the backseat by the time April throws the car in park.

Five minutes later and Sterling is naked from the waist down, whimpering beneath April’s hand. Sterling was soaked through her underwear before April even touched her, and April knows what she’s doing now is the best kind of torture, that it’s what they both yearn for.

April trails her fingers teasingly over the spots where Sterling wants her, never lingering long enough to provide the relief she knows Sterling is craving. It almost feels like the first time, April’s movements a little softer, a little more hesitant than usual, except April is in complete control of herself now. In complete control of them both.

“April,” Sterling whines.

“Hmm?” April replies with as much nonchalance as their current circumstance will allow. Her fingers stutter over Sterling’s clit before sliding lower, but Sterling’s so wet that April guesses she isn’t feeling much real friction from this.

“Inside,” Sterling rasps.

April presses a kiss to Sterling’s neck before pulling back enough to look into Sterling’s eyes. Sterling looks positively _wrecked;_ she was already desperate for it before April even got her shorts off, and the pleading look in her eyes would be tragic if it wasn’t an incredible turn on.

Still, April’s not going to give in that easy.

She drags her fingers back up, starting to rub Sterling’s clit lightly enough to not make any real difference.

“Is that any way to ask for what you want?” April husks into Sterling’s ear. “Where are your manners?”

Sterling’s head tips backward, hitting the fogged up window with a clunk. Despite her words April has started to rub a little harder. She can’t help it. As much as she wants to draw this out, to make Sterling’s frustration and pleasure last as long as possible, she aches for it, too. Her favorite vision is watching Sterling fall apart like this.

“Please,” Sterling sobs.

“Please what? You have to be specific.”

“Oh fuck you,” Sterling groans. Less a rebellion against April’s demand, April knows—since begging turns her on as much as making her do so turns on April—than an inability to focus on what she’s supposed to say.

“You can do it, baby,” April whispers before biting Sterling’s earlobe. “You got this.”

And maybe that encouragement is all Sterling needs, because she takes a shaky breath and manages to say, “Please, April. I need your fingers inside me. Please—please make me come.”

“Good girl,” April replies at the exact second she slides two fingers into Sterling, and she understands Sterling well enough to know that those particular words hit her nearly as hard as the action itself.

“Oh,” Sterling gasps, and April can tell this will be over quickly.

She pumps her fingers, fucking Sterling fast and hard, which is what Sterling always needs—deserves, frankly—after April’s tormented her like this.

April shifts her wrist a little so she can press her palm against Sterling’s clit. She can feel Sterling pulsing and clenching around her, delights in the strangled noises Sterling lets out, like all the breath has been stolen from her lungs.

“April, God, oh my God.”

Sterling’s starting to tremble. They’ve moved in such a way that Sterling’s head is half-propped against April’s shoulder, and April uses her free hand to smooth back some of Sterling’s sweaty hair as she continues fucking her.

“You’re beautiful,” April breathes, and well, can you blame her? Sterling is.

Sterling twists her head to kiss April on the lips, and that neck position can’t be comfortable but Sterling really doesn’t seem to mind. She sinks her teeth into April’s bottom lip as she rides out her orgasm.

“How did we go so long without doing that?” Sterling asks a few minutes later when she can breathe again.

April’s wiped her fingers off and shifted so she’s more fully behind Sterling in the backseat. She trails her hand down Sterling’s arm, aimless, just for another point of contact.

“It was a week,” she points out.

“Even a day seems like too long.” Sterling wiggles her body down so her head is pillowed in April’s lap, feet propped against the window. “Seriously, do you have any idea how hard it is to see you every day being all confident and awesome, and not rip your clothes off?”

April bites her lip but can still feel her grin peeking through. “I have some idea.”

She presses her thighs together under Sterling’s head. She’s still aching for her own release but isn’t about to rush Sterling to provide it.

Sterling, however, may have other ideas. She licks her lips. “I think I need you to sit on my face now.”

And the casual vulgarity of a phrase like that will never not be the hottest thing coming from Sterling’s mouth.

“You _need_ me to, huh?” April teases, but her voice is a little too breathy to sound fully controlled anymore.

“Oh yeah. Like, I’m pretty sure the world might end if you don’t.”

“So dramatic.”

“I’m serious!” Sterling says. “The world is going to end!” Her eyes are dark with lust but her smile is soft and goofy, and April is struck with an overwhelming wave of fondness for the way both of those things can exist in Sterling at the same time, gorgeous and uncomplicated.

“Well, we can’t have that.”

“I know,” Sterling continues, faux-gravely. “And the only thing that can stop it is a tiny, super hot lesbian sitting on her girlfriend’s face.”

“Who are you calling tiny?” April asks. She can feel herself getting even wetter, which is ridiculous, given this conversation.

“Oh, I wasn’t talking about you. Some other tiny, hot lesbian.”

“I believe you said _super_ hot.”

Sterling grins, and it’s a little less goofy now. “I did, didn’t I?”

April slides out from under Sterling’s head, slipping her underwear off before resettling herself over Sterling’s face. And the position is a little awkward, in the backseat of a car with one leg scrunched against the seat and the other pressing into the floor, but it’s really hard to care about that as April lowers herself down against Sterling’s mouth, the wet heat of Sterling’s tongue immediately pulling an obscene noise from the back of April’s throat.

Sterling grips the back of her thighs, holding April firm against her, tongue lapping at her relentlessly. April’s hips start to rock of their own accord, and she can feel Sterling smile against her, palms encouraging April to grind down.

As always, Sterling knows exactly what she needs: the right pressure, how fast to move her tongue, when to purse her lips around April’s clit and suck, softly at first and then harder. April leans forward toward the door, one hand gripping the ledge below the window and the other groping her own breast over her shirt (they never even got their shirts off, she realizes distantly—talk about desperate).

“Jesus, Sterl,” she pants as Sterling quickens her pace. “ _Yes._ Fuck.”

April comes with a sharp cry, quivering as Sterling works her back down with a few soft kisses against her damp flesh. April just manages to lift herself up enough for Sterling to slide out from underneath her before collapsing back against the seat.

“Wow,” she exhales as Sterling pulls her body against her chest. April feels like a rag doll. She’d gladly let Sterling maneuver her anywhere right now.

Sterling tilts her chin up, kissing April, slow and heated. April tastes herself on Sterling’s tongue, feels her own wetness on Sterling’s chin, and it’s the kind of thing that might have seemed gross or strange to her once upon a time but is now almost unreasonably hot.

“Do you feel like maybe we’re outgrowing car sex?” Sterling ponders a bit drowsily once April’s snuggled back against her ribs. “I mean, don’t get me wrong—Lord, that was amazing. But it feels a little high school.”

“Sterling, now is not the time to remind me that you lost your virginity in the front seat of Luke’s car.”

Sterling laughs against the top of April’s head, combing through her hair, which must have slipped out of its ponytail at some point in the evening.

“I still don’t regret that,” Sterling says softly. “But I definitely liked our first time more.”

April hums her obvious agreement, pleased in a possessive sort of way that she mostly feels okay about to hear Sterling confirm that.

“Anyway, maybe we have outgrown it,” April muses. “But what’s the alternative? Waiting to have sex until a bed is available to us?”

“God no!” Sterling sounds genuinely a little panicked at the notion, and April can’t help but laugh. “If it’s a choice between car sex and no sex, I’m going with car sex every time.”

“Me too. Though I do appreciate you thinking through how we might improve the situation at some point.”

“I’m really good here,” Sterling assures her, though April had no doubt. “Just saying that a bed might be nice. Y’know, someday.”

April’s heart soars, like it always does whenever Sterling talks about the two of them in the future. That idea used to feel intangible, a far off hope, but now it seems like a definite reality. They may be heading to different schools, but April feels on a gut level that that won't be the end for them, that they have what it takes to weather the storm of distance, since they've already weathered so much.

“Yeah,” April agrees, squeezing Sterling tighter around the middle. “Maybe someday.”


End file.
